Hasta que salga el sol
by SheenaRogers
Summary: Abiriga hacía que fuera todo complicado, cuando él desde un principio no quería enredarse en algo así: en un lío de mantas con un hombre que le sacaba más de diez años de edad. One-shot. Abiriga/Cyrus.


_¡Hola a todos! Esto es un one-shot que surgió tras terminar el anime de Shoukoku no Altair; si bien no es el que más me ha impactado o gustado, no puedo evitar ver algo entre Abiriga y Cyrus y la idea surgió sin más. Se sitúa justo en el último episodio. Espero que os guste._

 **Disclaimer:** Shoukoku no Altair y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kotono Kato. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

* * *

Todavía era noche cerrada; faltaba bastante para el amanecer. Un viento gentil acariciaba la arena y mecía con suavidad los bajos de la lona que, hábilmente colocada, conformaba una acogedora _khaima_. En el interior, el suelo estaba cubierto con gruesas alfombras; por doquier había divanes y cojines que invitaban a la comodidad y al reposo. Una tenue llama, apenas una chispa, ardía en el extremo de una lamparita de aceite. Una tetera con su correspondiente juego de vasos descansaba sobre una bandeja de plata en una mesa de patas altas, decorada con coloridos motivos geométricos.

Reinaba la calma. Todo el campamento dormía. Todos, excepto la sombra correspondiente a la figura menuda y pequeña que deambulaba por la _khaima_ , al parecer en busca de algo que no lograba encontrar. Su ocupante no se dio cuenta, dormido como estaba; no hasta que el intruso tropezó estrepitosamente con la mesita del té, haciendo que todos los utensilios fueran a parar al suelo. Abiriga se despertó al instante, presto para lanzarse al ataque, comprendiendo dos segundos después, al escuchar la maldición en idioma phoenikian, que no existía tal amenaza. Sin salir de las mantas, se estiró para aumentar la potencia del candil de aceite e iluminar así mejor el interior de la estancia. Como esperaba, se encontró con los ojos grises e irritados de Cyrus y sonrió, divertido.

\- ¿Ya te marchas? Aún quedan horas para el amanecer.

\- Sí, bueno… Nunca está de más ser precavido – respondió el otro, sin resultar muy convincente.

Resultó que lo que Cyrus buscaba no era nada más que su ropa, desperdigada sobre las alfombras tras haberse despojado de ella no muy cuidadosamente horas atrás. Era difícil dar con ella en la oscuridad, tratando de no despertar a Abiriga, quien encima tenía el sueño muy ligero a causa de los años que había pasado navegando en el mar. Éste se apoyó sobre un codo, observando al de Phoenike con sus prisas por desaparecer de allí. Tendría que retenerlo de alguna manera; todavía tenía una cosa que discutir con él. Se le ocurrió la manera de hacerlo cuando, palpando entre las mantas, sus dedos tropezaron sin querer con un pedazo de tela. Lo ocultó bajo ellas y esperó, inocentemente, sin decir nada. Tras unos minutos más de infructuosa búsqueda, a Cyrus no le quedó más remedio que pedir ayuda.

\- Eh, Abiriga, ¿has visto mi…?

\- ¿Esto? – preguntó como si tal cosa, alzando la camisa color verde oliva.

El ceño fruncido de Cyrus fue la respuesta a la nula intención del otro de alcanzarle la prenda que obviamente le estaba pidiendo. Cruzó la _khaima_ en grandes zancadas para recogerla él mismo, sabiendo que no sería así de sencillo. Eso era precisamente lo que más odiaba: Abiriga hacía que fuera todo _complicado_ , cuando él desde un principio no quería enredarse en algo así.

¿Y qué era ese _algo_ , siquiera? Pues no lo sabía bien, igual que no sabía en qué momento había dejado de aborrecer a Abiriga para pasar a respetarlo, ni cuándo se habían convertido en compañeros, ni cómo empezó a verle con otros ojos o a ser capaz de interpretar sus señales, ni muchísimo menos de qué manera había acabado envuelto en un lío de mantas con un hombre que le sacaba más de diez años de edad. Ni siquiera sabía que le gustaran los hombres… o quizá solo le gustaba él. No lo sabía. No sabía nada y eso le ponía nervioso, porque le dejaba confuso y le tenía constantemente de mal humor. Pero siempre, más tarde, se olvidaba de todo ello en la soledad de la _khaima_ , cuando se escabullía furtivamente en su busca. Porque así era: Abiriga nunca iba a él, nunca esperaba nada de él, nunca le incitaba a nada. Tan solo se conformaba con que apareciese si quería hacerlo, sin ningún tipo de obligación ni de restricciones. Sin palabras de por medio, sin un contrato ni acuerdo tácito entre los dos.

\- ¿Te importa? – le preguntó, exasperado, harto de que le retuviera allí más tiempo del necesario.

\- La verdad es que sí. Todavía queda mucho para que amanezca – repitió.

Dicho lo cual, se tendió nuevamente sobre las mantas, boca arriba, con los brazos apoyados tras la nuca y la camisa de Cyrus a buen recaudo bajo su cuerpo. Que viniera a buscarla, si quería. Su reacción no se hizo esperar: se tumbó a su lado, de costado, sabiendo que por más que insistiera no obtendría lo que quería hasta que a Abiriga se le antojase. Podría ser el mayor de los dos, pero a veces su comportamiento sugería todo lo contrario. Sin embargo, nunca hacía nada sin un motivo, por eso se obligó a ser paciente hasta que descubriera qué demonios quería.

\- ¿Por favor? – lo intentó de nuevo, apelando a toda su paciencia.

El capitán no dio muestras de haberle oído: estaba tumbado, con los ojos cerrados; su respiración era pausada y regular, pero Cyrus sabía que no se había dormido. Había pasado suficientes noches a su lado para poder decir sin equivocarse cuándo dormía y cuándo solo descansaba. Sin pretenderlo, su mirada se perdió en sus rasgos: los ojos de color dorado, ahora cerrados, las manchas de color ocre bajo ellos, símbolo de su origen, que destacaban sobre la piel de color canela; el cabello rojizo, alborotado. Las líneas de su rostro eran duras, marcadas, correspondientes a una persona cercana a la treintena que había pasado media vida en el mar, a merced del sol abrasador y del viento salado. Sin embargo, le parecía que guardaban un misterioso e innegable atractivo, distinto al de cualquier muchacha joven que hubiera tenido el gusto de conocer. Con él, todo era diferente. Y eso también le aterraba.

\- ¿Tanto quieres marcharte, Cyrus-kun? – preguntó el pelirrojo, aún con los ojos cerrados.

\- No, es que… bueno sí… Agh, ¡qué más da! Me iré cuando quiera, devuélveme la camisa y ya.

Abiriga abrió los ojos, más serio ahora. Cyrus tenía razón: podía ir y venir como quisiera, nunca le había obligado a quedarse ni quería hacerlo… pero todas las veces, sin excepción, se marchaba antes de que saliera el sol, para volver a su propia _khaima_ y pretender que no había pasado nada. Y no es que lo tuviera que gritar a los cuatro vientos, qué va: lo que hubiera entre ellos era cosa de los dos, fuera lo que fuese. Pero ¿ocultarlo? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso se avergonzaba? Se le ocurrían tantos motivos: por la diferencia de edad, por ser un hombre… Tal vez él no podía entenderlo, porque si bien las señoritas le parecían hermosas, la suya era una belleza que podía apreciar tal como lo haría con un hermoso cuadro, o una tela ricamente bordada, o un extraordinario palacio. Era una belleza cálida pero distante; sin embargo, a los hombres siempre los había visto de otra manera. No era algo común pero tampoco tremendamente extraño en Venedik. Aunque quizá para Cyrus era demasiado.

\- Mañana… no, en unas horas, me voy a la guerra de Rumeliana del sur – indicó, casi a modo de recordatorio - ¿Y me pides que te deje ir tan pronto?

Cyrus tuvo que reconocer ante sí mismo que había tratado de no pensar mucho en ello. Claro que era consciente de que el destino de Abiriga sería mucho más peligroso que el suyo, que partía con Suleyman Bey. Precisamente por eso…

\- Ya lo sé. Pero no pasa nada. Peleas bien, nadie podrá contigo – hasta en sus oídos sus propias palabras le parecían débiles, carentes de convicción. De pronto se sintió como un niño a su lado, como un niño asustado, tan asustado como cuando el Imperio tomó y destruyó su ciudad, quedando como uno de los pocos supervivientes.

\- Tal vez – coincidió Abiriga – Pero la verdad es que esta noche preferiría que te quedaras un poco más, si no es molestia.

El antiguo kulak de Phoenike descubrió que no podía negarse. Después de todo ¿qué daño harían unas pocas horas más? Se acomodó sobre los cojines, tratando de no ceder a esa especie de magnetismo que el cuerpo cercano al suyo ejercía sobre él. ¿Por qué le pasaba eso? ¿Por qué, simplemente, no podía resistirse? Con esfuerzo, apartó la mirada de la piel tostada y expuesta del marinero, para posarla en sus ojos color miel.

\- ¿Crees que lo sospecha? – preguntó en voz baja - Mahmut – aclaró, sin que hiciera ninguna falta.

\- ¿Sospechar? Seguro que el _padrone_ lo sabe – contestó Abiriga, risueño, como si tal cosa.

De inmediato, el de Phoenike se tensó, cada fibra de su cuerpo en alerta. El otro debió de percibirlo a causa de la cercanía, pues redujo aún más la distancia que los separaba y posó una mano sobre su espalda, tratando de reconfortarle.

\- Es más, estoy convencido de que lo sabe. ¿Has notado alguna diferencia, Cyrus-kun? – le hizo advertir, intentando que reflexionara sobre ello – No, porque no le concierne. Esto es algo entre tú y yo.

\- No, ¡esto no es nada! – exclamó, incorporándose - ¡Tú…!

\- Yo ¿qué? ¿Es culpa mía? ¿Porque yo lo empecé? Pero nunca te obligué a que me siguieras. Lo hiciste por voluntad propia. Todas estas noches, fuiste tú quien vino. Yo nunca te llamé – le recordó Abiriga, dolido, pero tratando de dejar eso a un lado para salvar, al menos, los últimos momentos previos a la guerra que pasarían a solas.

\- Eso… eso es diferente – murmuró el antiguo kulak – Si no es más que eso…

\- ¿Más que qué? ¿Qué es "eso" para ti, Cyrus-kun? – preguntó directamente Abiriga, tratando de comprenderlo.

\- ¡Tú lo ves muy sencillo! – acusó – Para ti está bien, pero yo… - agachó un poco la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior, como intentando tragarse unas palabras que no quería pronunciar y que, al final, acabaron saliendo igual - ¡Eres un hombre! Y no debería… no sé… no sé cómo cortar esta cuerda invisible que me mantiene atado a ti porque… estamos en guerra… y cuando no vuelvas, yo…

No pudo continuar hablando, puesto que los brazos de Abiriga le rodeaban con tal fuerza que apenas era capaz de pensar con claridad. Quería pedirle que le soltara, que no estrechara más esa soga que debía cortar, porque si admitía que le importaba, no podría soportar perderle. De lo que no era consciente, y su compañero ya había comprendido con sus parciales palabras, era de lo tarde que se había hecho para eso.

\- ¿Tan débil me crees? – susurró en su oído, estrechándole contra sí, piel con piel, notando el calor que desprendía - ¿Me ves tan vulnerable?

\- No es eso, eres más fuerte que la mayoría – aseguró Cyrus en el mismo tono, sin hacer ademán de alejarse – Pero aun así, el Imperio…

\- El Imperio masacró a tu ciudad, asesinó a tu padre y destruyó Pohenike, sí. Pero ¿es que Mahmut no ha cosechado victorias contra ellos? ¿No ha vencido a algunos de sus más importantes generales? – se separó de él lo justo para poder mirarle – Debes tener más fe en él… y en mí.

La luz de la lamparita de aceite titilaba cuando una pequeña ráfaga de viento se colaba por debajo de las lonas de la _khaima_ , fundiendo los objetos de su interior en sombras tal como Cyrus se fundía en ese momento en el abrazo de Abiriga. Ya no tenía más fuerza de voluntad para impedir lo inevitable.

\- No te mueras. No se te ocurra morirte.

Pocas veces Cyrus se rebajaba a suplicar algo. Sin embargo, el capitán de Venedik había podido traspasar esa máscara, la que le hacía llevar la carga de ser el último hombre libre de Phoenike, con la responsabilidad de liberar a toda su ciudad del yugo imperial. Bajo ella, era un muchacho de diecisiete años, asustado en ocasiones, tratando de ser fuerte en una guerra que asolaba a todo el continente.

\- Si no muero ¿volverás? – quiso saber Abiriga.

\- S-Sí. Hasta que salga el sol – prometió Cyrus.

\- Hasta que tú quieras.

Solo necesitaba eso. Sabía que ninguno de los dos podía permitirse el lujo de querer más. Tendiéndose sobre él, trató de desentrañar lo que ocultaban esos ojos grises perfilados con kohl. No lo logró, puesto que acabó perdiéndose en las líneas de su cuerpo, en su piel de color crema, recorriendo con la mirada el tatuaje en forma de serpiente, color rojo sangre, que ascendía por su brazo desde la muñeca hasta el hombro y continuaba por buena parte de la espalda (cosa que solo sabía él, ya que la ropa ocultaba el resto del dibujo cuando estaba en público). Le resultaba simplemente irresistible.

El campamento seguía sumido en un silencio sepulcral, en espera del nuevo día. Solo se escuchaban los pasos amortiguados por la arena de los soldados que hacían guardia. La última hora antes del amanecer siempre era la más fría, pero Cyrus solo notaba calor, como si tuviera fuego líquido corriendo por sus venas, mientras marcaba a placer el cuerpo de Abiriga donde le parecía mejor. Las señales se desvanecerían mucho antes de que volvieran a encontrarse, pero mientras las tuviera, le servirían como recordatorio de que tenía que regresar, porque él estaría esperando. Esperando para pasar una noche entera a solas. Y que le vieran saliendo de su _khaima_ por la mañana, si era menester. Aunque fuera un hombre, aunque fuera once años mayor que él, era suyo.

Con guerra o sin ella.

Hasta que saliera el sol.


End file.
